


RegeneX

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [10]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Gen, Planet Destruction, Pudding, Series, Snark, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about RegeneX...</p>
            </blockquote>





	RegeneX

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about RegeneX: _Made by harvesting humans and processing them down into a liquid, which can then be used for things like healing (Legion soldiers) or gene reversion (the Entitled). As such, the Guide advises a) avoidance of planets scheduled for harvesting, b) being born into nobility, c) extreme wealth, or d) not doing anything with the potential of injury._

What it doesn't say is that RegeneX used for healing? Burns like a motherfucker. The first RegeneX bath? Like slipping into a pool of pudding -- nice smell but the texture's kind of weird.


End file.
